DBx: Kokonoe vs Saheeli Rai
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Kokonoe is trapped in the Plane of Kaladesh after almost pulling off the ultimate experiment; a shield to prevent Take:Mikazuchi from destroying earth. Now in an unfamiliar concept of her own reality, she meets Saheeli Rai as the two are forced to fight against the Inventor's Fair's wishes... Which Science will come out on top: True Science or AEthermancy? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Inventor's Fair, Kaladesh The Inventor's Fair. After a year since Tezzeret sabotaged the plane, and The Gatewatch put an end to his plans, Saheeli Rai continues to help others with their works, trying to forget about the ordeal regarding her Planar Gate. But even that wasn't enough. A pink-eared Beastkin appeared out of nowhere, and just as Saheeli was about to help someone with his rendition of Nevinyrral's Disc, she immediately took notice. Saheeli: Are you all right, ma'am? ???: Quit the damn Brownnosing, girl; I came here by complete accident. Saheeli: Well, can you tell us your name at least? Kokonoe: Kokonoe. And what the crap are all this junk?! Looks like crappy technology powered by Ars Magus. Saheeli was confused. She is a Planeswalker, but she never heard once of Ars Magus. She knew what Mana was, and the same went for AEther. She never asked Tezzeret about Ars Magus; and if she did, she'd get the same answer as everyone else would: "IT DOESN'T EXIST!" Saheeli: Ars Magus? You mean AEther? Kokonoe got up, examining the inventions hers would trump. Kokonoe: Guess what I think of this. Saheeli: You like it? We get more sophisticated each passing year of the Mending. Kokonoe was indeed mad that Saheeli didn't understand true science. Kokonoe: Let me reiterate all these baubles in two words: IT'S SHIT. Saheeli: Hey! We worked very hard on our works! What do you have against them? Kokonoe: All these "Inventions", if you want to call them that, run on AEther. AEther is NOT a good fuel source to use with electronics. I tested AEther before, it doesn't work! I dunno who you are, but I suggest using electricity as at least that can flow quite well with any of these "things". Saheeli got Multiple AEther Baubles ready. Saheeli: We are dedicated to AEther, Kokonoe. I'm forming technology with AEther now. I shall prove you wrong here and now! Kokonoe: You have no idea of the Inventions I made myself over the years... Give me your LIMIT! I don't need Tager of Makoto or anyone to fight my fights! I can handle myself! If you're lucky, I won't slam a meteor at this world. But IF I have to, you will never be sorry enough! THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING REBEL 1 The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' ACTION! Kokonoe set a Graviton, Attracting Saheeli like a Magnet. She then used a Drill Hammer to strike at will at Saheeli. Kokonoe then used Armament No.4α "Flame Cage v1.43" to create fire, and let it be affected by the Graviton. Saheeli is easily getting Burnt. With violence in the area, everyone fled. The Consuls tried to detain both combatants, but Kokonoe easily intervened by activating her Overdrive: Graviton Rage, then immediately using her Exceed Accel: Armament No.11 "Full Metal Heavy Weapon v2.05" Kokonoe Punched the Consuls, stunning them. She shot many missiles at them, sending them back as Kokonoe electrocuted the entire squadron of Consuls, then exploding them, forcing the survivors to retreat. Kokonoe: Don't think for an Atosecond I did that to save your life. We're still here to fight! As the fire wore off, Saheeli finally responded. Saheeli: I knew that, Kokonoe. I'm the brightest inventor of my age you know. Kokonoe then used Armament No.5 "Banishing Rays v3.10" to zap Saheeli; but this didn't work. She evaded the shock, and created a Tyrannosaurus-like construct with pure AEther running it. She even transuted the Metal to be Darksteel; one of the most indestructible materials in the MTG Multiverse. Witnessing Saheeli transforming the construct to a "Darksteel Colossus 2", Kokonoe knew there was only one way to take it down: Armament No.01 "Super Dreadnought Exterminator". But she would have to be forced to recuperate all the energy she wasted on the Consuls. She will have to fight her way until then. She deactivated her Graviton, seeing no use for it... Saheeli sent her giant construct to take out Kokonoe, but Kokonoe had an idea; she threw her lollipop at the AEther construct, hoping it would consume it. It did quite easily, infecting the AEther within the construct. It was soon deactivated, removing the need of a Golden Tager. Saheeli was remarkably impressed... Saheeli: Oh, hoho... Well done Kokonoe. Well done. You did the impossible by defeating a giant construct with just a stick of candy. But even in such a case... Kokonoe was mortified as she saw Saheeli rip the giant pile of Darksteel scrap into what seemed like millions of miniature Darksteel soldiers, all running on AEther. Saheeli: ...It isn't enough. Kokonoe prepared her Drill Hammer for the worst. She spun out of control, sending Myr-like things out of the way. Saheeli was amused, and entertained by this fight. Mini Soldiers were sent flying. But Kokonoe finally got the energy needed... Kokonoe: It's over. I have put you in checkmate... She went into Overdrive once again, and finally used Armament No.01 "Super Dreadnought Exterminator". A golden Tager unit emerged. Saheeli learned as a Transmuter that Gold is actually a weak metal to use with something very powerful... Saheeli: Don't tell me you are going to- But the Golden Tager somehow blasted a huge energy beam, obliterating Saheeli despite Gold being a weak substance... OVERDRIVE FINISH! Now, all that remained is absolutely nothing of Saheeli Rai's body, and several remaining soldiers without a Hivemind. Kokonoe tried to contact anyone she could to escape back to her world. But everything was white noise as Tager, Makoto, and even Lambda-11 were trying to get a signal... Neither end got a signal... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: She was a genius, but now, Kaladesh is Wrekt! The Winner is... KOKONOE! Kokonoe is from BlazBlue, Owned by arc system works. Saheeli Rai is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast. Next Time ???: I am the Goddess of War & Destruction... I am the entity of your Wrath... I am Rin Tohsaka no more. I am a Pseudo-Servant better than any Archer. I am... '' ISHTAR!!! '' Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:TCG vs Videogame themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Beastkin themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain